Donations
Ranks BE INGAME WHEN YOU DONATE TO GET YO SHIT! *ONLY WARNING* CHECK OUT THE STORE HERE * 'Jester' *Get access to these things: Creating Factions /sethome /tpa /tpa here Forum Donator Tag * 'Prince' *Get access to these things: Creating Factions /sethome /tpa /tpa here Forum Donator Tag/hat Making colored Signs 10 Diamond Blocks * 'King' *Get access to these things: Creating Factions /sethome /tpa /tpa here Forum Donator Tag Making colored Signs 10 Diamond Blocks Free Alchemy bag! sure your online! 1 Block that gives 21x21x21 protection area. 1 Pig Spawner * 'Lord' *Get access to these things: Creating Factions /sethome /tpa /tpa here Forum Donator Tag Making colored Signs 10 Diamond Blocks Free Alchemy bag! sure your online! 1 Block that gives 41x41x41 protection area. 1 MushroomCow Spawner. Not loosing your items when you die Including PVP Item Packs BE INGAME WHEN YOU DONATE TO GET YO SHIT! *ONLY WARNING* CHECK OUT THE STORE HERE 'Reclaimable Item Packs' Each of these packages can be picked up every 72 hours. '' '''Big Item Pack - $70 (claim every 72 hours by typing /kit bigpack)' *10 - Emeralds (388) *20 - Diamonds (264) *64 - Iron Ingots (265) *64 - Copper Ingots (5259) *128 - Redstone (331) *64 - Nikolite (9258:6) *32 - Enderpearls (368) *1 - Diamond Pickaxe (278) *1 - Diamond Sword (276) *64 - Sticky Resin (30217) *128 - Glass Fibre Cables (30184:9) *10 - Invisibility Potions (8m) (373:16382) *10 - Potions of Regenation II (373:16369) *10 - Potions of Swiftness / Speed II (373:16370) *10 - Potions of Poison Splash (373:32756) *10 - Mycelium (110) Medium Item Pack - $55 (claim every 72 hours by typing /kit mediumpack) *10 - Diamonds (264) *5 - Emeralds (388) *32 - Iron Ingots (265) *64 - Copper Ingots (5259) *128 - Redstone (331) *32 - Nikolite (9258:6) *16 - Enderpearls (368) *1 - Diamond Pickaxe (278) *1 - Diamond Sword (276) *40 - Sticky Resin (30217) *64 - Glass Fibre Cables (30184:9) *5 - Invisibility Potions (8m) (373:16382) *5 - Potions of Regenation II (373:16369) *5 - Potions of Swiftness / Speed II (373:16370) *5 - Potions of Poison Splash (373:32756) *10 - Mycelium (110) Small Item Pack - $45 (claim every 72 hours hours by typing /kit smallpack) *4 - Diamonds (264) *1 - Emeralds (388) *20 - Iron Ingots (265) *32 - Copper Ingots (5259) *64 - Redstone (331) *16 - Nikolite (9258:6) *10 - Enderpearls (368) *1 - Diamond Pickaxe (278) *- Diamond Sword (276) *30 - Sticky Resin (30217) *32 - Glass Fibre Cables (30184:9) *5 - Invisibility Potions (8m) (373:16382) *5 - Potions of Regenation II (373:16369) *5 - Potions of Swiftness / Speed II (373:16370) *5 - Potions of Poison Splash (373:32756) *5 - Mycelium (110) 'One Time Item Purchases' Iron Fix - $40 ''' *5 stacks of Iron Ingots '''Diamond Fix - $5 *20 Diamonds Zoo Pack - $12 *2 Cow Eggs *2 Pig Eggs *1 Wolf Egg *1 Ocelot Egg *2 Sheep Eggs *2 Chicken Eggs Pretties (Diamond, Emeralds & Pearls) - $20 *64 Diamonds *5 Emeralds *64 Ender Pearls Small Pretties (Diamonds, Emeralds & Pearls) - $10 *32 Diamonds *3 Emeralds *32 Ender Pearls Nether Pack - $5 *64 Glowstone *128 Notherbrick *5 Blazerods *5 MagmaCreme *64 Obsidian *15 Netherwart